Liquid ring pumps are used to pump a variety of gases, however their typical materials of construction (e.g. stainless steel, cast iron, brass, etc.) precludes their use with strongly corrosive or reactive gases (i.e. acidic, basic, oxidising or reducing gases). Known liquid ring pumps have been made from exotic materials such titanium, ceramics and polymers, however, not only can these materials be costly but it is difficult to manufacture pumps with these materials with the required close dimensional tolerances between certain components, for example the rotor and the stator.
In some pumping applications an effluent gas stream is chemically reactive with, or soluble in, the service liquid in the liquid ring pump, which is typically water, generating corrosion products. Such corrosion products can cause additional corrosion and wear issues.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.